Desktop computers are presently ubiquitous in businesses, schools, and households, and are used for a variety of different tasks, including performing office tasks, organizing digital photos, video editing and Internet access. Nearly all desktop computers are modular, with components that can easily be replaced or upgraded. In a typical configuration, desktop computers house central processing units and other main components within a case, also known as a computer chassis, cabinet, tower, box or housing. The computer case must be centrally located relative to other components, but may be bulky or intrusive within a workspace. Therefore, as furniture designers and manufacturers adapt office and office-like furniture to meet the demands of these types of modular systems, computer components, especially computer cases, increasingly are positioned within the workspace in a location that allows easy access for components while also allowing for minimum workspace intrusion.
One approach has been to develop systems for mounting computer components to the underside of a desktop. In one such system, mounting brackets may be fixed in position underneath the desk to hold the component. In this type of system, there may be limited access to many areas of the component. If the mounting brackets are allowed to rotate underneath the desktop, additional space may be required to allow for the rotation. Moreover, because computer components often are bulky and heavy, it is crucial that the component is held as securely and safely as possible in position. Therefore, because computer components may vary in dimension and weight from manufacturer or product line to another, positioning of the brackets such that the component is securely held may require extensive adjustment. Although some systems utilize both vertical and horizontal adjustments, typical systems utilize clamp plates and threaded engagement to perform adjustment. In situations where a high volume of computer components are to be installed or removed within a short amount of time, such traditional threaded systems require an extensive amount of labor and time to gain precise adjustment. It is therefore desirable to provide a computer component mounting system that implements horizontal and vertical adjustment for securing a computer component to the underneath of a desktop while requiring the least amount of energy and time to do so, while allowing for complete rotation for access to devices and peripheral components and still maintaining a space efficient workspace.